


Bathroom Attendant

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen get down and drrty in a bathroom. p0rn!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written right around the time I wrote '67 Chevy so it's been a while. Forgive me if it sucks, I wrote it back in high school!

* * *

‘Bathroom Attendant’ 

 

Jared sighed and fidgeted in his seat. Jensen cast a worrying look at him before his “date” Johanna caught his attention once again.

 

Jared’s own date was too busy talking to Chad to realize that this was the worst date ever.

 

He shifted uncomfortably as Johanna’s red, acrylic-nailed, hand rested itself on Jensen’s mid thigh. Jensen ignored her and gestured with his hand as he quietly told her some sort of joke. Her hand slid higher up his leg, and Jared jumped to his feet, nit so much anger as annoyed that Jensen wasn’t moving her hand.

 

Jensen looked up - surprised - at Jared, who had leapt up before he had thought. “Urm...Bathroom,” Jared said before heading in that general direction.

 

As he burst into the empty lobby, he realized just how possessive and childish he was being. He groaned and shook his head.

 

As he did, he noticed that there was a wet bar there. He walked over and waited for a waiter to wall over. He was mostly a beer man himself, but he needed something stronger, faster.

 

“Scotch, rocks,” Jared barked when the waiter finally walked over. He downed it, not even letting the glass touch the counter.

 

“Ehh,” he said, relishing the burn of alcohol down his throat. “Thanks.”

 

The waiter shrugged. “No problem.”

 

Jared clunked the empty glass onto the counter and headed for the bathroom.

 

Maybe splash some water on his face, wash his hands, generally cool down. He walked into the bathroom - luckily there was no attendant - and leaned against one of the porcelain sinks. 

 

Jared sighed and looked at his reflection in the spotless mirror.

 

_Okay_ , he told himself, _grow up. Nothing’s going on with Jensen_! Just as the thought left his mind, the bathroom door swung open.

 

“What the hell is going on Jared?” Jensen asked as he stepped into the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind him.

 

Jared hung his head, cheeks flushing brightly.

 

“Her?” Jensen asked incredulously. “God, how many times do I have to tell you? She means nothing to me!”

 

“But-”

 

“Her touches mean nothing to me!”

 

“I know, but-”

 

“I only care about you and your touches.”

 

“Well, yeah but-”

 

“And in case You’ve forgotten, your date was all over you on the red carpet. And she was the one who asked me check on you. She seems to think her talking to Chad pissed you off.”

 

“It didn’t.”

 

“I know that. She doesn’t, but it does give us an excuse to escape for a little while.”

 

“Oh?” Jared asked playfully, “And what would you like to do?”

 

Jensen’s voice remained serious, wanting to make it clear that he wasn’t playing around. “I want to show you what your touches do to me.”

 

“Hmm...” Jared said and pulled Jensen flush against his body and gripped his ass.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and put it in his thick erection.

 

“Mmm...” Jared moaned after Jensen looked into his eyes with the deepest intensity and hissed, “That’s what your touches do to me.”

 

Jared met Jensen’s hungry eyes and the next thing he knew, Jensen had pushed him into an empty stall, dropping instantly to his knees.

 

Jensen’s able and nimble fingers quickly unlatched the heavy Texas belt before his eyes. And just as fast Jared was inside of Jensen’s hot mouth with his pants around his ankles.

 

“Holy - Jesus - Fuck!” Jared shut his eyes and tipped his head back as Jensen sucked him. Moving at an ever increasing speed; an almost blistering pace.

 

Jared thrust his hips forward, begging for release. As Jensen’s tongue roved over every perfect inch of Jared’s cock - seemingly to memorize it - Jared felt his eyes roll back, nearing his release.

 

Jensen snuck his arms behind Jared and slipped his long, barely calloused, middle finger inside, brushing his sensitive prostate just right.

 

Jared slammed his hands against the stall as Jensen drew out and swallowed everything Jared could possibly give.

 

Jensen stood up and licked his lips as Jared leaned against him, trying to keep his balance.

 

When Jared’s breathing finally steadied he looked into Jensen’s eyes. He smirked and said, “You know, I sill don’t know what I do to you. What you, however, do to me is very clear.”

 

Finit(?)


End file.
